Thor's Pokemon Adventure
by Lady Shadow Walker
Summary: When Thor is introduced to Pokémon Go, he undertook a grand new quest to be the best Pokémon Master to ever exist . . . no matter how far he must go. This is a crack!fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I blame this on watching over a dozen Pokemon Go videos, and one of them had an Australian guy playing it without showing his face, and I started imagining Chris Hemsworth w** **a** **nder** **ing** **around playing, then I thought of him in his Thor costume, and then this happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable content.**

 _ **Warning: This is very cracky, so be warned.**_

"And I must choose one of these three?" Thor demanded, looking at the StarkPhone clutched in his hand.

"Hmm, well technically, but I know a way to get another," Darcy told him.

"What do they do?" he demanded.

"Well, you have to decide which starter you want, first," Darcy said. "The orange one is Charmander. It's a fire type and eventually becomes a dragon-thing that flies. The green one is Bulbasaur. It's a grass type and turns into this big thing with a flower on its back. The blue one is Squirtle. It's a water type that turns into this giant with water canons."

Thor's eyebrows furrowed. "And I must pick one of these fine beasts to best others in glorious combat?"

"Pretty much," Darcy said with an amused look on her face. "But I know a way to get one that's more your style."

"And what is this Pokémon?" Thor demanded.

"A Pikachu," Darcy told him.

"And what is this Pikachu?"

Darcy got a mischievous look on her face. "A Pikachu is an electric type. It can shoot thunder off and everything. It's practically a Mew Mew in game."

"Mjolnir in game?" he boomed. "I must have it! How do I obtain the mighty Pikachu?"

"Well, you'll have to explore. You see how the three starters are around the Tower? You have to keep walking away from them until it appears."

Thor sent a thoughtful look towards Mjolnir, but Darcy quickly said, "Wait, the game can see how fast you're traveling. If you're going too fast, it won't work."

"Then how slow must I go?" he asked, frustrated.

Darcy shrugged. "Just go normal Midgardian speed. Explore the city or something."

"I shall embark on this quest!" Thor decided, and he started to make his way for the elevator.

"Thor, wait!" Darcy said. "You need to wear civilian clothes or people are going to swarm you!"

Thor huffed, but stormed towards his room, red cape billowing behind him.

* * *

Thor made his way to Central Park before the mighty Pikachu appeared. He boomed out a laugh, startling some nearby pigeons. "Hah! You shall be mine, Pikachu! With you and the mighty Mjolnir, we shall be unbeatable!"

He tapped the Pikachu on screen happily, and it appeared on his camera. He deftly flicked his finger on the Poké Ball and years of skilled combat helped him get it on the first try.

Armed with his Pikachu, he set off farther into the park to see what he could find. He ignored people's pointing and whispering.

It only took a few minutes before a strange green bug appeared. He excitedly clicked it, and it proclaimed to be a Caterpie. He was in the midst of capturing the green creature when someone tapped on his elbow.

Thor looked down in confusion towards the child who had distracted him. "Yes?"

"Are you Thor?" the boy asked, eyes awed.

"I am!" he boomed just as his Caterpie was captured. "Yes, I have captured the Caterpie!" he declared.

If anything, the boy's eyes got wider. "You're playing _Pokémon Go_ , Mr. Thor?"

"I am," Thor declared. "It is a fine warrior's game!"

"I have it, too!" the boy said, seeming awed. "I started playing it yesterday."

"And what starter have you?" Thor inquired.

"Oh, I got Charmander. It's my favorite," the boy stated.

"A fine beast," Thor declared. "I have Pikachu. It is much like my mighty hammer Mjolnir!"

"That's cool," the boy replied. "My name's Ryan, by the way. Hey, do you have any Pokémon trainer clothes?"

"Well met, friend Ryan," Thor greeted. "And what are these trainer clothes you speak of?"

"Well, a lot of people wear Pokémon themed clothes when they're playing so they feel more like trainers," Ryan explained.

Thor nodded thoughtfully. "If it is a tradition, I must comply. Tell me, where can I find such trainer clothes?"

Thor arrived back at the Tower several hours later with several bags of trainer clothes, a slightly smaller bank account (okay, so maybe it was Friend Stark's), and five new Pokemon. He was level two now, and he had a bright smile on his face, ready to continue his journey.

* * *

The Lady Darcy texted him several links to _Pokémon Go_ tutorials. While his Jane was in her lab, he did much research for how to continue his journey and make his mighty Pikachu the most powerful to ever exist.

The sun was setting when he felt he knew enough to continue his journey safely. Without Loki to do the research for him anymore, he had to hope he had done so thoroughly enough.

Deciding that he should venture out to capture more Pokémon, he dressed in his new Pokémon clothes and made his way to the lab. Heeding the Lady Pepper's words about "laying low", he put the mighty Mjolnir in his Pokémon backpack instead of tying it to his belt.

When he entered his Jane's lab, she was scribbling away on a napkin and the Lady Darcy was typing on her laptop.

"Jane!" he boomed. "I am to set out on my quest! Worry not if you can't find me!"

"Quest?" Jane asked, looking up, marvelous news since she was so often consumed by her Midgardian science.

"Yes!" he agreed. "I will catch all of the Pokémon, and my mighty Pikachu will be feared in all the realms!"

"Pikachu?" Jane repeated, before turning to Darcy. "Did you introduce him to that new game that's taking over the world?"

"Yep," Darcy said happily. "He's quite taken with it."

"Well . . ." Jane said. "If it makes him happy." She turned back to him. "Be careful and have fun."

"I will, my Jane! Might I have a kiss of good fortune?"

"Of course," she told him, her cheeks taking on a slight pink tinge.

Thor swooped her up in his arms, careful to keep his phone safe, and was given the most fortuitous kiss to ever have been received by any warrior. With his Jane's kiss of fortune, he was sure to capture many great warriors tonight!

* * *

Heeding his research, Thor made sure to capture every Pokémon he came across. It was after capturing another Pidgey that he leveled up to level four.

"I am level four!" he boomed down to his phone, ignoring passerby's confusion. "And in time, we shall be the most powerful team to exist!"

Thor spent more time exploring the city, catching everything that he could. Despite what he'd read about running out of pokeballs, his aim allowed him to have no worries about this. If worst came to worst, he had more than enough money to buy more.

The city soon became dark, but Thor continued on, pleased with his mission. Before long, his first Eevee appeared on his screen. He beamed. He had heard of this most versicle warrior with cuteness that would distract from its power.

The Eevee appeared to be off into the trees of Central Park, so he followed the map. Unfortunately, he was distracted from his quest by the sounds of a struggle. He frowned, and took one last glance at the Eevee before putting his phone away in his pocket.

Wary of tearing his Pokémon backpack, he took Mjolnir out of it before re-zipping it. He ventured forward in the direction of the noise.

There was a nicely-dressed woman struggling against two Midgardian men. As far as he could tell, they were "civilians", so he couldn't throw Mjolnir at them like he wished to.

"Stop!" he boomed. "Or you shall face the wrath of the mighty Mjolnir and Pikachu!"

The two men paused for a moment before laughing incredulously, looking at him decked out in full Pokémon gear.

One said, "Why don't you scram while we'll still let you?"

The other said, "We'll even let you keep your Pokémon," Here, he snorted, "and run about doing whatever you geeks do."

Thor frowned, unused to this reaction to himself. "Do you not understand who I am, Midgardian?"

"An Avengers groupie with a Pokémon fetish?" one suggested, still holding the woman still.

"Ha," the other said, hand clasped over the woman's mouth. "That's a good one."

Thor felt rage bubbling. He held Mjolnir up to the sky, letting lightning strike down on it. "I am Thor of Asgard, a Pokémon Master, and you will not harm this woman!"

The one holding the woman's mouth promptly fainted. The other looked at Thor with fear before running away. He only made it ten feet before he tripped over a root and knocked himself out.

Thor shook his head, making his way to the awed woman. "You Midgardians are so strange," he told her.

"Thank you for saving me," she told him, tears welled in her eyes.

"Worry not, fair maiden, for my Pokémon lead me to you. Speaking of that, actually . . ."

Fearing the Eevee might have disappeared, he quickly gathered the would-be attackers and piled them up, sitting Mjolnir on them. Then, he pulled his phone out, unlocking it.

By some miracle, the Eevee was still there, and he took great glee and throwing a Poké Ball at it. He waited with bated breath as the ball shook. Thankfully, he caught it in the first go.

"Welcome, Eevee, Defender of the Weak, to my team!" he greeted in a boom. "You shall help me monumentally!"

That done, he clicked on the text app and clicked on _NYPD_ , one of the most commonly used contacts. He texted:

 _I was led by the Defender Eevee to Central Park where the mighty Mjolnir assisted me in besting two men attacking a woman!_

He included his coordinates with the button Friend Stark had helpfully added. Then, he turned his considering gaze to Mjolnir sitting atop the two men. He shook the thought off and turned to the woman still standing there in shock.

"How fare you?" he asked.

"I'm okay, I think, thanks to you," she told him.

Thor nodded. "Yes, the mighty Mjolnir and Defender Eevee offered me much help in such endeavors."

The woman looked confused. "I know that your hammer is named Mjolnir, but who is Defender Eevee?"

Thor eagerly clicked the Pokédex button, pulling up the new Eevee. He presented the Pokémon with a flourish.

She blinked. "Is that _Pokémon Go_?"

"Yes!" he boomed, pleased that she knew it.

"Oh, my co-workers have been playing it, and I've been thinking about getting it. Is it any good?" she asked.

Thor nodded. "It is a fine warrior's sport!" he assured her. "I am training to be the very best."

"What level are you?" she asked.

He glanced down at his screen. "I am almost level five!"

She nodded. "That should be when you can challenge gyms. Isn't Avenger Tower one? I heard my neighbor complaining about what happened when he challenged it. Apparently, it's impossible to beat it."

"Really?" Thor asked curiously, already planning to challenge it. "What was there?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't hear the entire conversation."

"Interesting," Thor mused. "Well, I am always up for a challenge. The mighty Pikachu will surely help me beat the leader!"

She nodded.

That was how the police found them, Mjolnir pinning two stirring men down and Thor talking to a woman while waving his phone around cheerfully, discussing battle plans while she solemnly nodded. The police chose not to ask.

* * *

Thor experienced the game crashing for the first time on the way home. He attempted to capture another Zubat, when the screen froze. He stared at him phone in shock, unsure of what was happening.

A friendly passerby wearing a Pokémon hat noticed. He wandered over and looked at the screen.

"Ah," the guy said. "Yours crash on you? You'll probably have to reopen the app. It happens sometimes."

Thor frowned. "And this will fix this problem?"

"It should," the guy agreed.

"Very well," Thor said and reopened the app.

Doing so seemed to make it work again, but the Zubat was gone. Thor looked at it in shock. "My Zubat disappeared!"

"Yeah, that happens, too," the guy said.

Thor made a furious noise, holding the phone towards the sky. "This game shall not take my fine warriors from me!" he exclaimed. "I _will_ be the most powerful Pokémon Master!"

"Hey, dude, it's just a Zubat. It doesn't really matter," the guy said.

Thor made an infuriated noise. "Every Pokémon matters!"

"If you say so, man. It's just a game, though."

Thor huffed. "It is much more than a game," he told him, deciding this man was unworthy of _Pokémon Go_.

* * *

Thor was level five the next day, so he eagerly challenged the Avenger Tower gym. He had already joined Team Instinct, assured that the "mascot" was electric. He was expecting fierce competition, but he was confident in the mighty Pikachu.

He started the battle and watched in shock as a CP 1,000,000,000 Iron Man appeared and fired a repulser blast at his Pikachu, immediately besting him. Then, a video of friend Stark appeared.

"Hello, _Pokémon Go_ player," Stark greeted in expensive clothes, gleaming Iron Man suits in the background. "As you can see, this gym is _mine_ , and I will not be losing anytime soon. Sorry. Go beat the Hammer Tech one – it sucks. Leave my Tower alone."

The message ended, going back to the regular map screen.

Thor looked at the screen in shock for a moment before loud laughter boomed from him. "Friend Stark, I have underestimated you! Nicely done!"

He continued chuckling for the rest of the day, pleased to be teammates with one such as Stark. He was sure to vigilantly protect their home from other, less worthy players.

* * *

Thor decided to visit Friend Stark the next day, finding him in his workshop. He entered his Avengers code and the doors allowed him in, FRIDAY automatically lowering the loud music playing.

"Friend Stark!" Thor boomed. "I am pleased with your protection of the Tower's Gym!"

"Tower Gym?" Tony started to ask, but then his eyes widened. "You're playing _Pokémon Go_ , too?"

"I am!" Thor agreed. "It is a most joyous game!"

Tony bounced in excitement. "I need to give you access to the Tower fields! Oh, and give you unlimited Poké Balls and Poké Candies and Stardust!"

Thor felt wary. "I will play with honor, Friend Stark. I do not wish to cheat."

Tony frowned, but relented. "Okay, so I'll just give you access to the Tower fields, then. That's fine. So, I made it where each floor of the Tower has more stuff in it. It's hard to explain, so I'll just show you. Give me your phone."

Thor handed over the device.

"Great," Tony said, rapidly clicking away. "This will make the Tower multi-leveled and really detailed whenever you're inside. There's different stuff all inside the more you explore. It'll take forever to find it all, and I have FRIDAY keeping it updated and everything."

Tony handed over the phone, then exclaimed, "Oh! And you can help me test these glasses!"

He pulled out a pair of normal-looking glasses that had a Poké Ball on the side. "Here, they work a bit like my helmet. They'll show the Pokémon without you having to look at your phone constantly. If you need anything, FRIDAYs connected to them, too. I'm going to make it where you can throw Poké Balls and everything by aiming with your hand. They'll be complete Virtual Reality soon, but you can be my Beta tester."

Thor nodded thoughtfully. "And they will help me on my quest to become the greatest Pokémon Master?"

"Yep," Tony agreed. "Have fun and let me know how those glasses work out."

Thor nodded solemnly. "I will, Friend Stark. May the best of luck accompany you on your Pokémon quests."

Tony waved him off. "I'm hacking in OP stuff, so I'm all good. Thanks, though!"

Thor gave him an unimpressed look at his lack of honor, but said nothing. Friend Stark helped him much in real battle, so he could do whatever he wanted in the Pokémon world, he supposed.

* * *

Thor spent many days exploring, leveling up as he went. He spent almost two days just inside the Tower, enjoying the many Pokémon and the glasses that allowed him to see the Pokémon without looking through his phone.

He had obtained an egg recently, and he was waiting for it to hatch, so he walked around, catching Pokémon and collecting more Poké Balls as he went. He was in the middle of a sidewalk when the egg appeared in front of him, floating in midair.

He stopped and watched excitedly as the egg got cracks in it, then hatched. He was somewhat disappointed by the Caterpie, but he was still pleased to have a new Pokémon. That in mind, he put another egg in the Incubator.

Thor enjoyed the day and ignored the three reporters avidly following him around. He had many goals in mind. His first mission was to defeat a gym. Then, he would need to reach level twelve to unlock the Great Balls for gaining stronger warriors. The berries were level eight if he wasn't mistaken, which was only one level away.

Thor mused on how to make his Pikachu the most powerful in all the realms as the reporters took pictures, not even bothering to hide what they were doing. He cheerfully waved at them before getting distracted by his first Growlithe. It would be a fine warrior to have on his team!

Now, Thor just needed to figure out how many of his Pokémon were ready to be evolved . . .

 **A/N: TBC . . . I have plans for this *cue cackling laughter*. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'm open to ideas and constructive criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two, here we go! I'm loving writing this. I keep getting ideas. Let me know your thoughts, and thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable content.**

Thor boomed out laughter as he defeated another gym and set up one of his Pokémon in it. There were many gyms with formidable opponents that he was no where near ready for, but soon . . .

The CP 1000+ Pokémon would quake in their hide before him and his Pokémon.

* * *

Thor observed the CPs of his Pokémon with a frown. He had set his the list to organize from highest to lowest CP. He was almost level nine and his highest CP Pokémon was a 521 Pidgeot that he had evolved when he went on a grind. There were several evolved Pokémon now, but his Pikachu was the cause of his concern.

His mighty Pikachu was a measly CP 13. He dreaded to even think it, but his Pikachu was very weak compared to the others. He had heard tales that the mighty Pikachu's next form was inferior, so he gave it thought and boosted the CP as much as he could with the candy he had.

Pikachu went from CP 13 to CP 51. He was pleased with the extra power. Now, he needed to hunt down more Pikachu's to make his more powerful.

It was time to invest some serious time into this quest.

* * *

"Magikarp!" Thor shouted, lunging out of a bush towards one of the Central Park ponds. Several civilians screamed in shock.

Thor grinned at the Magikarp floating there. Using the new capabilities of Friend Stark's glasses, he held his hand and curled his hand around a fake Poké Ball and threw it. The Poké Ball sailed, going straight through a staring passerby, and hit the Magikarp.

Thor waited with bated breath as it was a CP 103. He had heard of the fearsome Gyarados that the fish-creature turned into, and he found himself wanting one. Unfortunately, he was far away from it happening, so he watched at the ball shook once . . . twice . . .

"Argh," Thor said, throwing another ball. "You will be mine and we will be the best to ever exist! We will capture gyms and our enemies will know no greater defeat than the one from our hands!"

The Magikarp stayed in the ball.

Thor nodded, pleased. "As I thought!"

* * *

Thor frowned at his phone where a list of rare Pokémon was. He scanned over the list. He would keep an eye out for them. Interestingly, there were hundreds of Pokémon that weren't in the game yet. In fact, he had heard other trainers complaining about how many of the things that should be in the game were not. Perhaps he should look into it?

Hmmm . . .

Yes, that was a good plan. Now he just had to wait until he could get some serious time to research.

Thor went onto an amusing website and typed in _Pokémon GO_ to see what he could find. His eyes bugged when he saw a picture of himself, edited from one of their previous battles so he was in his armor. He was holding a Poké Ball. Beside it was a picture of Thor actually playing the game, from the early days before Friend Stark's glasses.

He looked at what it said. It read:

 _Thor, the Pokémon Go Master!_

 _Interestingly enough, Pokémon Go has charmed even the superheroes of the world. Thor, a notable hero and an Avenger, has been seen playing the game all over New York City. It almost makes me want to move up there. It's one thing to make friends at Poké Stops, but it's another thing all-together if that person is a superhero. It makes me wonder two things: are there any supervillains playing and why doesn't Thor play in his armor? Because both would be the best thing ever._

Thor looked at it thoughtfully. The Lady Darcy had advised against it, but perhaps . . .

"Thor?" Jane sleepily asked, rolling over to look at him. "Why are you still awake?"

"My apologies, dearest Jane," he quickly said, turning his phone off and sitting it aside. "I was distracted by my quest."

Jane got a sleepily amused look on her face. "Uh huh."

She snuggled into his side, and Thor decided his quest could wait until the morning.

* * *

Thor spent some time wandering around the city, collecting items from Poké Stops. He caught many Pokémon on his way, leveling up as he went. He was once again decked out in his Pokémon trainer clothing, as was opportune.

He cheerfully waved to David, one of the reporters that had taken to following him around. David waved back.

Before he could go back to hunting for more Pokémon, another egg appeared in front of him. He beamed at it as it cracked, waiting . . .

Waiting . . .

Waiting . . .

Thor nearly threw his phone in excitement and he yanked the mighty Mjolnir out of his half-zipped backpack, thrusting the hammer into the sky, letting lightning hit down. He boomed in laughter.

"Thor! Thor!" one of the female reports called, running up to him, her camera man scuttling behind. "What's happened?"

"I," he announced, holding his phone up as evidence. "Have captured another Pikachu. With this, I will make the mighty Pikachu more powerful than before!"

The woman blinked, but still held the microphone up. "Sir, you do realize that you can only raise the power of a Pokémon so much, right? You'd be better off abandoning the original one."

Thor looked at the reporter incredulously. "You silly Midgardians would come up with something so uncouth. I would never abandon one of my own!"

In a huff, Thor stepped away from the reporters and bystanders, then swung Mjolnir, heading back to the Tower. Friend Stark needed to know about this development.

* * *

"Friend Stark!" Thor called, whirling into the man's workshop. Thankfully, he must not be in a science frenzy, since he was able to enter the workshop.

"Thor!" Tony greeted from his position playing on his phone, legs propped up. He glanced up and startled, narrowly avoiding falling to the ground. His eyes boggled. "What are you _wearing_ , Point Break?"

Thor glanced at his clothes with a dismissive gaze. "Oh, these are my Pokémon trainer clothes. I was assured that they are necessary for the best experience."

Tony looked like Christmas might have come early. "Uh huh, I see that. So what can I do for you, Thor Ketchum?"

Thor wasn't sure what that name meant, but he decided to ignore it. "Is it true that I can't make my mighty Pikachu the most powerful?"

Tony looked confused for a split second, before he lit up. "Oh, I knew I was forgetting something! Here, I need to show you something. FRIDAY, boost up the files for _PGR_."

" _PGR?"_ Thor asked as holographic files started popping up.

" _Pokemon Go Rebuild_ ," Tony told him. "The game's great and all, but it could have been so much better, so I decided to rebuild it. I've only got a skeletal base so far, but I needed someone to hunt it for bugs anyway."

Tony made gimme hands at his phone, so Thor handed it over, only slightly worried for his Pokémon.

Tony clicked away at the phone, occasionally grabbing holographic files and sitting them on the phone. Then the phone seemed to suck them in. This continued for several minutes, Tony humming the entire time before he handed the phone back over.

"There you go," Tony cheerfully said. "Now, I just need to explain. FRIDAY pull the files back up."

With the files back where they were before, Tony grabbed one, blowing it up so it was larger. "Here, so on the whole 'can't keep one Pokémon' issue, I've recoded it so that you can just level them up. Which, of course, means I had to rework how you capture Pokémon so you battle and can knock them out."

Tony gestured around him. "Which meant that I had to _also_ recode the evolution, so now every time you level up a Pokémon, you get 'candy' for that type, and you can evolve them with that. Since the 'level' is still just CP, I decided to not do level-based evolution."

He poked at a hologram. "I also canceled out the stardust power-ups. No point when you can just level up. Then, I added more eggs. Now there's a bunch of types."

He pulled up a hologram of many eggs of different sizes and colors. "General rule is the bigger the egg, the more powerful the Pokémon out of it will be. They're color coded by type primarily, but there's still the regular ones that could be anything, and there's three metal ones – copper, silver gold – that are guarantied to be more powerful, and there's a crystal one that has a one in five chance of being a legendary."

He grinned. "Of course, that means that I've also changed the kilometers to walk _and_ how to get eggs. The kilometers are buffed up a lot. Since you and Speedster can go so fast, I made it where on some you have to go thousands of kilometers, it just depends on the egg."

He let Thor look for a moment before continuing, "You get the eggs by exploring. The farther away from civilization you get, the more rare and powerful eggs you can get. You can get the weaker ones just about anywhere."

He spread his arms in a presenting gesture. "And yes, a minute ago I said legendaries. I've added all the legendaries, starters, and a good bit of the Pokémon from the other gens in there. It's just been hard to get them to look right. Normally, FRIDAY would do them for me, but she's having performance issues."

" _I do know what that means, sir_ ," FRIDAY cut in, voice dry. " _And I don't appreciate it_."

Tony waved her off. "Anyway, I'll be adding more. Oh, there's gym battles, too. I haven't entirely figured out how I'm going to do that, but the Tower's going to be one. Honestly, I added more stuff than I can even tell you about, so really you just need to explore and figure it out. Oh!"

He started digging through drawers, and pulled out two pairs of sleek sunglasses with a dark tint. He handed Thor a pair. "Here, these are an upgrade of the ones you have. They only look tinted from the outside. They have night vision settings, too. This way, there can be more visual aspects without people noticing. They shouldn't break easily and I have FRIDAY connected so you can ask her questions if you need to."

Tony looked at the other pair. "Hey, FRIDAY, tell Speedy Gonzales to get down here."

Almost a split second after that, a blue-silver blur rushed in, bringing a breeze. Thankfully, Tony didn't keep papers lying around or they would have flown off. Pietro appeared inches from Tony, looking at the sunglasses with a wide-eyed, excited look. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup," Tony said, passing them over. "New model. I need to update your game, too. Here, give me your phone."

Pietro passed his over, and his sunglasses were on in another blur. He ran over to the window and admired his reflection with a bright grin, then ran back over to Tony just in time to accept his phone.

"Thank you!" Pietro called, and disappeared in a blue-silver swish.

Thor looked at Tony in confusion and he shrugged. "Kid's been playing constantly. I had to update the game ages ago so he could run around without the game stopping."

"Wait," Thor slowly said. "So I haven't needed to walk around at human speed to play the game? The Lady Darcy told me I did!"

Tony looked sheepish. "Sorry, did I not tell you about that? Well, surprise! You can now. Now, shoo, young padawan. Tell FRIDAY about any bugs. I'll fix them."

Thor nodded his assent and slipped his sunglasses on, and beamed as he could already see a Pidgey flying outside. "Thank you, Friend Stark! You truly are a Pokémon master!"

"Thanks!" Tony said, a bright grin appearing. "That reminds me! FRIDAY, tell Pep to schedule me a meeting with whoever is in charge of _Pokemon Go_."

" _Done, sir,"_ FRIDAY said. " _She's requesting a call with you now. She doesn't seem pleased."_

Tony pouted, and turned to Thor. "Can't a guy even buy the rights to a game without trouble anymore?"

Thor blinked. "You are buying the game?"

"Well, duh," Tony said. "The people in charge of it aren't updating it fast enough, so I'll do it."

Thor shrugged and decided to not question it, especially if he got more Pokémon out of it.

* * *

Thor came across his first new Pokémon in the entryway of his floor. Water and electric Pokémon spawned on his floor quite often ever since Friend Stark had made the Tower multi-leveled in the game.

When he saw a green dog-looking Pokémon, he lit up and eagerly pulled out a holographic Poké Ball. The sun glasses helpfully showed its name after a second: Electrike.

Thor eagerly caught it, pleased with the new entry and the experience from it. He felt curious about how many Pokémon were now in the game, so he pulled up the Pokédex. He gaped at the number he saw there:

523

With wide eyes, Thor decided he _must_ go on an adventure.

* * *

When Phil Coulson entered the common floor of Avengers Tower, he wondered why is seemed so . . . empty.

Normally, there were several Avengers around on the common floor since it had entertainment rooms and the kitchen they used for group dinners. It was were the Avengers went to socialize with each other.

After looked around, Coulson just shook his head and sat down on the couch. With one last shifty look around himself, he quickly pulled out his phone. He immediately pulled up _Pokemon Go._ As per usual, it took a while to actually load. When it did, he nearly dropped his Stark Phone, his eyes bulging.

" _What_?" he breathed, looking at his position on the screen. It showed the entire floor, and there were several normal type Pokémon around. There was also a gym he could access, as well as a Poké Stop in the kitchen. From what he could see, each floor of the Tower must show up separately.

 _When had this happened?_ he wondered in shock, numbly clicking an Eevee.

When someone jumped over the back of the couch and landed beside him, he flinched, simultaneously going for his gun and hiding his phone.

Bucky Barnes snorted at him. "You just get connected to the Tower Pokémon fields?"

Coulson looked at him, slightly shocked. "How'd you know?"

He shrugged, propping his feet up on the table in front of them, and pulled out his own phone. He started flicking through it with his flesh hand. "You were on your phone and looked like someone had answered your prayers. Wasn't hard to figure out."

"Why is the Tower set up like it, though?" Coulson asked, pulling his phone back out and looking at it in shock again.

Pale blue eyes shot to him, and then glanced back at the phone in his hand. "Stark. Apparently anyone that gets onto the residential floors and has a Stark Phone automatically gets it."

"Huh," Coulson said. "Wait, so you're playing, too? How, if you never leave the Tower?"

Bucky gave him a look that made it clear he thought the SHIELD agent was stupid. "There's Poke Stops all over the Tower, and every floor spawns different Pokémon types. I'm better off than the people wandering around outside."

Coulson thought about that for a second, and nodded. "So where is everyone, anyway?"

"Steve and Sam are in the gym, the twins are out somewhere, the three scientists are in the labs, Vision is around, Natalia and Clint are on a mission, as is Ant-Man. Spider-man's patrolling the streets, as per usual. Rhodes is in DC."

Coulson gave the assassin a long look. "You know, if you don't mind me saying, you're more talkative than usual."

Bucky rose to his feet, metal arm whirring slightly as the plates shifted. He shrugged. "Ain't got much to do all day but play the game. Might as well help you figure it out." He looked amused for a split second. "Steve thinks I'm obsessing over my files all the time on my phone. I haven't gotten around to correcting him."

Shaking his head fondly, he disappeared into the kitchen so quietly that even Coulson couldn't hear him.

Coulson turned back to his phone with a thoughtful expression.

* * *

Thor was creeping through the Amazon Rainforest. He was dressed in full rainforest gear complete with a floppy hat, as a friendly local had shown him, eagerly chatting away in Portuguese that the All-Speak had easily translated.

His sunglasses and phone still had a signal because of Stark's personal satellites that he'd given all the Avengers access to. He was looking at his phone, trying to figure out where the Litleo would be. There were several other unknown Pokémon appearing on his radar, so he trekked forward, ignoring the moist heat and the mosquitoes flying around him.

Thor looked up after a moment and caught sight of a brightly colored bird. He beamed and reached for an invisible Pokéball and waited, but a name didn't appear. He frowned.

" _If I may, Prince Thor,"_ FRIDAY suddenly injected. " _That is not actually a Pokémon._ _It is a Scarlet Macaw, a South American bird."_

"Oh," Thor said, somewhat disappointed. "I shall have to continue on, then."

With that thought in mind, he sent one last look at the Macaw, then headed forward again. Mud squelched under his feet and he looked around him again, wondering if any real beasts would attack. He was still unsure of what creatures Midgard held.

Mjolnir bumped against his thigh as he turned around a tree, and he tilted his head, hearing something faintly. It sounded like cheering.

Thor headed in the new direction, catching two new Pokémon and a small green grass type egg hatched, revealing a Caterpie. He beamed and set forward again, where the cheering was getting louder. It sounded like one man, and it actually sounded a bit familiar . . .

Thor broke into a small clearing just in time for Friend Scott, dressed in his Ant-Man costume to burst through the trees on the back of a ten-foot tall red ant.

Thor stumbled back slightly, fingers going for Mjolnir as he saw the ant, horribly reminded of a fearsome creature that lived in another realm. With the movement, Scott seemed to notice him.

"Thor?" he called happily. "What are you doing out here, man?"

"I –" Thor's voice sounded weak and his eyes never left the massive ant. He cleared his throat. "I am searching for Pokémon, Friend Scott."

"No way!" Scott said, eyes bugging. He held up a Stark Phone. "Me too! Me and Jeffrey here have been exploring!"

"I thought you were on a mission?" Thor asked, giving the ant "Jeffrey" a dubious expression. It looked back at him with beady eyes, its pincers clicking together. Thor shuddered.

"I was," Scott agreed sheepishly, not seeming to notice Thor's aversion with Jeffrey the Ant. "It was a two-week op, though, and I finished early, so I decided to explore the area while I was here. There's ants to help me _everywhere_."

Thor got a vivid image of thousands of ants crawling all over him and shuddered again. "That is . . . nice, Friend Scott. Have you found anything of note?"

"Oh, yeah," Scott said. "Some weird temple thing like three miles behind me. It was weird, and I didn't mess with it. The ants said it goes underground, so . . ." He shrugged.

Thor shot a thoughtful look in that direction. He was still hunting for a metallic or crystal egg . . . And he wanted to get away from Jeffrey the Ant. Immediately. It seemed he had a new destination.

"Thank you for the directions, Friend Scott."

"Hey, no problem," Scott said with a grin. "You want a ride on Jeffrey?"

Thor shuddered again. "No, I think I will walk."

* * *

Heimdall patiently waited outside the gold-wrought doors of the Throne Room for the guard to announce his presence. Seconds later, Odin was calling out, "Enter, Heimdall!"

Heimdall slipped through the doors, approaching the towering throne. Queen Frigga was standing beside the king, both giving him a curious look.

"Why have you left the Bifrost?" Odin demanded. "Has something happened to it since Thor's Midgaridan fixed it?"

"No, my King," Heimdall said. "My news relates to Prince Thor."

"What has he done now?" Odin asked, rolling his single eye. "Please tell me he hasn't tried to hunt Loki down again."

"No, my king. It is much worse," Heimdall told him grimly.

Frigga took a step forward, looking concerned. "What is wrong with my son?"

Heimdall was looking straight at Odin when he said, "Prince Thor has rediscovered Pokémon."

"What?" Odin gaped. "How? I wiped his mind when he was a child and have banned any mention of that blasted realm in Asgard! How could he possible have found it again? Did Loki –"

Heimdall shook his head. "No, my king, Loki has not gone back on his oath. The Midgardians have games about the Realm of Pokemon, and he has started obsessively playing one of them."

Odin grimly tapped Gungnir on the ground. "I don't think I need to remind either of you about how important it is that he not go back to that realm."

"Of course not, my king," Heimdall said. "May I return to my post?"

"Yes, yes," Odin said, waving him off.

Heimdall took his leave before Odin and Frigga could start discussing this recent development. Only when he was back at the Bifrost did he smile and pull out a Midgardian phone to pull up the interesting app. With his powers, he would catch them all . . .

 **A/N: And the plot thickens . . . Let me know if you have any ideas or opinions. I'd love to hear them!**


End file.
